


Snarl

by TheHatterTheory



Series: FrostIron Ramblings, Shorts, Etc [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Prose Poem, Short, Sort of? - Freeform, Wangst, am rambling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHatterTheory/pseuds/TheHatterTheory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am a mess of scars, the cool smooth metal still lodged inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snarl

I am a mess of scars, the cool smooth metal still lodged inside, beneath the tissue and waiting to _prickpokepeel_ the flesh off of anyone that tries too hard to _healpeerlookucomprehend_ what lurks beneath the skin. Lines crisscross the canvas like the forgotten language of dead gods and if blood is divine then I am humbled to less than something human. Slick and hot and throbbing I am a tangle of copper scalpels and rusted wire and _saccharinebittersweetsalvation_. Pleasure is found in casting divinity out, crimson kisses that **-fuckshittheretherethere-** no one can _touchtakedemandcommand_ but you. Inhale the metal and spit it back at me, carve new wounds and steal the poison, become god in my eyes and tangle me until I am _nothingnothingnevermore_ than a snarl.


End file.
